Right and Good
by elaine451
Summary: It's abut 6 months after Miranda and Jayne's plagued by what's right and good and what isn't. And River is right and good but maybe not for him. Not a great summary, but please read and review. Rayne, for sure. Rated for language and sexual situatio
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

This takes place about 6 months after Serenity. I like the idea of a gentler Jayne this time out, let me know if you like him too

Rated for language and sexual situations

* * *

Jayne closed his eyes and felt the lump in his chest fall down to his stomach. What in the gorram hell was he doing? He shook his head and entered the companions' shuttle. Inara looked up and graced the mercenary with a small, sad smile. "You came?"

"Ya thunk I wouldn't?" He took a deep breath. "What 'cha doin' Nara?" Jayne began to remove his boots.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, whatever I'm doing it would appear I'm doing it with you." She shed her silk robe, letting it pool to the ground in a riot of color.

"You know what I mean." Jayne had discarded the rest of his clothes and stood unashamed at the foot of her bed. "Okay then, why are we doin' this?"

"I would've thought it would be apparent even to you. Sex Jayne, we are doing sex. I have needs." She pulled back the gold flecked bed cover exposing the deep burgundy satin sheets and shrugged. "I make the act a ritual of pleasure for my clients but they rarely find the need to return the effort. And you, well, we've been on the outer rim for a month longer than anyone should be and I know you have your needs as well."

"I take care of myself jus' fine. I'm not about to turn down a bit of trim but I'm still not sure…"

"Jayne, don't think just come here." She lay on her sheets and beckoned the large man, feeling her pulse quicken as she anticipated the next few hours with him. Despite his reputation Jayne had turned out to be quite the generous lover and as strange as their last three meetings had been they had also been just as satisfying. She could tell by the look on his face that their secret meetings would soon be coming to an end. She inwardly shrugged.

He came to her, his doubts quickly being replaced with the sexual need that filled him. Since Miranda the word 'right' seemed to color his vocabulary a bit more often than he was really comfortable with, but there it was and he couldn't seem to fight it anymore. And try as he might, nothing he could say or do could make this feel right to him. But in the end, his John Thomas ran the show. This time. Jayne gave Inara an almost feral grin as he knelt down and pulled her legs to the end of the bed to lift them over his shoulders. This was the last time for him and he wanted to make sure she got the ride of her life. Inara shivered in anticipation, knowing what the hulking mercenary was going to do to her and arched her back as he began.

* * *

Jayne finished dressing and was searching for his boot. "You know 'Nara, why don't 'cha jus' tell Mal how ya feel? He feels the same way, it's plain to everyone but him. You could be in here fuckin' his brains out 'steada settlin' for the likes a me." He rose triumphant holding his boot in the air. "Found it!" He sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at the companion. "Jus' stop the whorin' and tell him and Mal'll come 'round."

She squinted at the large man. "You underestimate yourself Jayne. As far as lovers go, you rate very high in the category of satisfaction. Even if you won't kiss, you have a very talented mouth. As for Mal, well that really isn't any of your business." She turned back to her mirror. "And really Jayne, you should take your own advice and let River know how you feel about her. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain. Not that any of the men aboard Serenity have half a brain between them."

Jayne hung his head. "I ain't nearly good enough for her 'Nara and you know it."

"Oh, but you're good enough for me?" She raised an eyebrow, a bit of laughter in her voice.

"We's jus' fuckin' 'Nara. With Riv, well, even though she got screwed by the Alliance and even though she's a core bred girl…well she ain't worldly. She's a virgin and all. It ain't right for some old hwun dan (bastard) like me to be thinkin' of her in that way. Jus' ain't right."

"We're in the black Jayne, right is a relative word." Inara saw Jayne's confusion at her remark. "There's right and there's wrong. You and River wouldn't be wrong. You want it and by the way she looks at you, so does she."

"Too complicated 'Nara. And River don't be needin' no more complications." He rose and went to her. "I won't be comin' back 'Nara. I 'preciate what you done for me but…" His voice faltered.

"It just ain't right?" She smiled.

"Jus' ain't right. I got no reason to think River and me could ever be anything, but I can't be disrespectin' her no more by doin' this. Dong ma?"

"Understood Jayne." She opened her door and looked back and forth. "It's safe. Take care Jayne Cobb. And never fear, I won't let on to anyone just how 'right' you are." She leaned up and kissed his cheek as he jumped at her action causing the sad smile to reappear on the companions face. "Don't worry Jayne, it wasn't on the lips."

Jayne frowned. "Ya know, I miss that smile, the other one of yours. The happy one."

"So do I Jayne, so do I."

* * *

Jayne lowered himself into his bunk and locked the hatch. He felt…what? he thought to himself. Just what am I feelin'? What the hell was I doin', he thought to himself? He was never a man for deep thought. He acted and he reacted. The things he felt were all of the physical, hunger, tired, horny. Period. But since Miranda, since Wash, since Book. Since River. Everything had changed for him. He felt. And he thought. Otherwise he wouldn't feel so damn guilty for bangin' the damn companion. And he'da keep bangin' her 'til she said no. He looked at his face in the mirror and shook his head. He was never a man to care two shits about bein' too clean, but right now he felt the need to be. He smelled like sex and he couldn't stand it. He smelled like her and he shouldn't. He kicked off his boots and reached for a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt and headed to the showers. He had to get her smell off of himself. Now.

Jayne used the hottest water he could stand and felt the tears prickling behind his eyes. He hated this, he hated that Book died, he hated that he missed the Shepard everyday. And he missed Wash. His heart bled for Zoe. But more than all that, more than the mourning for his fallen shipmates was the mourning for his old self. The Jayne who didn't give a rat's ass about anything as long as he came out of it on top. And if things didn't change soon he knew he was going to have to leave Serenity. The ache was too big and if it didn't start getting' smaller, or at the very least if it didn't stop hurtin' almost all the time he'd have to find a new place. The only time he felt even slightly at peace, the only time he didn't ache was when he was out on a job with River. River…'Nara was right, he had feelings for the girl but he knew he shouldn't, she was too good for him. Even when she was crazy…too damn good and too damn pure. He shook his head as he tried to let the water wash away the thoughts. Wash away his sins. Sins, just when in the gorram hell did he pick up that idea?

He was surprised to hear the outer door open, it was close to 4am and the ship should be asleep for a few more hours. Mal had the bridge tonight and he'd be nappin' for sure. He popped his head out of the shower door and yelled. "I'm in here, out in five." Jayne quickly soaped up and put his head under the spray. He jumped when he heard the shower door open. "Hey, told you…" He turned towards the door to find a naked River smiling at him.

"You are right Jayne, you do think too much. Need to get back to the doing. I may be pure in certain actions," she rolled her eyes at the word, "but good?" She stepped into the shower and took the soap from Jayne's hand. "Close your mouth, too much soapy water getting in." She giggled.

Finally finding his voice, Jayne croaked, "River, what the gorram hell you doing in here? What the gorram hell you doin' period?" As shocked as he was he couldn't keep his body from reacting to her nakedness. He reminded himself that he wasn't good enough for her but all he could seem to do was stare at the rounded firm breasts she was soapin' up.

"You called me, you've been calling me for months but you keep trying to deny it. And that just isn't my Jayne. My Jayne never denies what he wants. And we both know you want me." She took her soapy hands and began to make circles on his chest, moving down to his stomach and then around to his firm back side. "Mmmm, feels good."

Jayne eyes rolled back in his head as he allowed himself be taken over by the sensation of River's hands on his body. He groaned and pulled her wrists up to his chest. "Girl, you gotta stop this 'fore it goes too far."

"Silly boob." She smiled up at him. "I want it to go as far as it can. I think I've waited long enough Jayne. You tried to drown me in Inara's juices, but I didn't go away. So now I'm ready and I think you are too."

"Baby girl, this ain't right, not now, not after…" He couldn't bring himself to tell her what he'd been up to and with whom.

She put her finger over his lips. "It's all over, you ended it because you knew she wasn't who you should be with. You need to be with the girl of your dreams, with me. I know it and so do you. Now you have to accept the inevitability of us, my Jayne." There was a knock at the door causing both River and Jayne to jump.

"River? Are you in there mei mei?" There was concern and a little fear in the doctor's voice.

"Yes I am Simon." She rolled her eyes at Jayne. "He's such a handful." She whispered to Jayne.

"Are you alright? Do you need me River? Do you need a smoother?" He tried to keep his voice calm. It had been months since she needed any medication and to be honest Simon was waiting for the other boot to drop.

"I'm fine Simon. Just woke up in a sweat and needed to cool off. You can go back to Kaylee now." He voice sounded as if she were talking to a child and her hands keep moving over Jayne, causing a sweet agony he had never even dreamed of.

"Okay mei mei, if you're sure. I could wait 'til you come out and we could talk."

"Go back to bed Simon. I'm fine. You have to stop worrying." She moved in closer to Jayne, rubbing her breasts along his chest, her hands moving down, lathering him, causing him to grow longer and thicker with each stoke. Jayne bit down on his lip to stop the moan that threatened to spill out. River smiled as she allowed her hands to continue their exploration of the big man's anatomy.

"Baby, you're killin' me." He whispered.

"How much longer will you be River?" Simon continued to stare at the door.

"Please Simon, just let me be. I promise you, I am fine. She just needs a nice cool shower. Now, leave!" Her voice held the irritation she was beginning to feel for her brother.

"Alright mei mei, but if you need me…"

"Just go back to Kaylee!" She waited a few seconds. "He's gone. Now," she gave all her attention back to Jayne as she moved in even closer, "what can we do in a shower stall?"

Jayne groaned and pushed her back to arms length. "We ain't doin' nothin' in this shower stall tonight. I don't know what's got into ya, but… but…now just ain't the time." He took her chin in his hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want you River girl, more 'n I ever wanted anything, but it's gotta be right. Dong ma?"

"Dong ma." She suddenly became hesitant, her bravado suddenly being overshadowed by her insecurities. "But you won't be going back to her, will you?" Her eyes were large and unsure.

"Oh baby girl." He pulled her body into his arms. "I shuda never gone to her in the first place. Knew it weren't right, but…"

"A man's got needs." She did a perfect imitation of the big mercenary. "We won't speak of it again. I shouldn't have spoken of it now, but…jealousy and fear won over my intuition. I know you don't love her and I know Inara doesn't love you. I can be a silly girl." Her eyes were downcast.

He took the soap from her and ran it down her smooth back. "Ummm, silly and gorram sexy." He followed the path she had made on his body, lathering her up and moaning at the sounds she made. "You bes' be gettin' outta here 'fore I sex ya where ya stand."

"Yes, please." She groaned as she ground her hips into him reveling in the feel of his hardness on her stomach.

"Outta here!" He turned her and lightly slapped her bare bottom, fighting the urge to bend her over and take right there. That's what he would've done, back before Miranda, but now…now he knew he wanted River for more than piece of trim, he wanted her for good. It were hard bein' good, but he owed it to her. And he owed it to the Shepard. Ifn' he were gonna avoid that special hell he'd have to wait 'til it were right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

This takes place about 6 months after Serenity. I like the idea of a gentler Jayne this time out, let me know if you like him too

Rated for language and sexual situations

* * *

Inara finished her bath and looked at herself in the mirror. After Miranda she was sure she and Mal would work out the petty differences that had kept them apart. After all, while she had been training novices at the mother house she hadn't seen a single client. And after Miranda, once Serenity had been repaired and they had returned to the black, she hadn't returned to her vocation. But still, Mal kept her at arms length, not really saying what he felt, not letting her voice her emotions. So when a certain general had hailed her on the cortex requesting her services, she had looked to Mal to gauge his reaction.

"Your life 'Nara. Can't stop you from doin' what you do." With those words he was gone from the bridge leaving the ex-companion fighting to regain what little dignity she had left. She had turned back to the monitor and smiled.

"Of course general. When have I ever been able to refuse you anything?" She had sealed her fate with those few words and her life as a companion resumed, of sorts. She found she couldn't take on the physical aspects of her vocation, life on the firefly had given her a different perspective and the 'romance' of her profession that little Kaylee had swooned over now seemed unacceptable. And the general was one of her clients that really did want her just for companionship. Inara would converse with him about books, plays, current events. They would dine at fine establishments, attend plays and lectures, she would be a lovely trinket on his arm at social gathering. It was beneficial to the both of them. She made appointments with similar patrons when the planet allowed and she tutored companions-in-training through the cortex when it didn't. And Mal was never the wiser.

"_Why don't you just tell him Inara?" The first mate had been her confidant, her confessor._

_Inara shrugged. "He can't live with my past Zoe. And I'm not doing this for him, it's what I need to do for me."_

_Zoe nodded. "I can see that Inara. But you know, no one here has ever felt anything but respect and admiration for you. And your profession."_

"_And that's why I haven't left yet." She poured tea for the two of them._

"_Yet?" She queried._

"_Yet." The companion firmly replied._

However the past two months had been spent hauling cattle, of all things, to several outer rim compounds and her work had all but stopped. She missed the companionship of her clients, the feeling of being needed, wanted, considered. The pretense that she was seen as something other than a whore in the eyes of her landlord, her captain, the man she loved, well it was all taking a toll and she found it harder to lie to herself. When she had accidentally walked in on a naked Jayne her first impulse to cover her eyes and walk out had quickly been replaced by a surge of heat at the sight of his hard body and even harder cock. She had boldly walked up to him and told him to be in her shuttle within the hour. "This is a one time offer Jayne, if you don't show up it'll never be uttered again. Dong ma?" Jayne was in her shuttle and inside of her within 15 minutes and the rest, as they say, is history.

Inara knew Jayne was more than a little smitten with River and she also knew River had looked his way more than once. But she just didn't care. She was lonely and mad and wanted the heat of another body beside her, inside her. Mal was not talking to her. Again. She had to smile at the train of her thoughts, she wanted to hurt the captain even if he would never know about. Could never know about it.

So here she was. Rejected by the hired muscle because he didn't feel right fucking her. If it wasn't so pathetic she thought, I would just laughed out loud. I can't let myself be a companion is the truest sense of the word and here I am, bemoaning my loss of a warm body in my bed. She turned from the mirror, unable to look at her reflection. This was not her, she had never needed sex, never needed the attentions of a man. Mal had her questioning her desirability and this in turn made her need to know that she was desired. The irony that she could only choose Jayne was mind boggling. Inara felt as if she might vomit. She put her brush on the vanity and went to change her sheets.

* * *

Mal was in a foul temper. Kaylee was all sunshine and light at the table and Simon was right behind her in his sensibilities, seeings how they'd been at it all night. River was humming obscure 'show tunes' from earth that was and Jayne…that was the oddest thing of all. From bein' all morose and quite like he suddenly discovered his wit and was laughing and winking and making all and sundry alike smile. And then there was Inara. Mal looked over at the woman and felt his hackles rise. He had all but told her he didn't want her to go back to the life. But as soon as her general called, back she trotted. Didn't even bother a second look at him. Just turned to that damn cortex and made the date to fuck the man. His hands fisted and he had to use all his will power to keep from slapping the companion. And I don't hit women none, he thought to himself.

"It's all your fault Mal." Zoe bent towards his ear and whispered.

"How you figure that? And how you know what I'm thinking'?" His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Zoe had risen and was heading to the cockpit, Mal close on her heels. "Now jus' a second, where you get off saying that and takin' off on me?"

Zoe spun around and jabbed her finger deeply into the man's chest. "You knew she all but gave up that life and she gave it up for you but you did nothing to encourage her. As a matter of fact Captain, I recall you were even more distant to her after Miranda. And when she got that call you did nothing, once again, to let her know you wanted her. Wanted some sort of life with her." She took a deep breath and stepped back. "So, she goes back to it and you treat her like a whore."

Mal's voice was quite. "I know, but…"

Her eyes opened wide with the sudden realization. "But you never got over the fact that her occupation involved sleeping with other men. Even when she gave it up you still couldn't get over it, could you?" He voice held a sudden understanding. "That's why, isn't it Mal? That's why you couldn't tell her not to take that first client after Miranda?"

Mal ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'm a sorry sonofabitch, ain't I? I thought I wanted the woman but once I came this close," he held his thumb and index finger a half inch apart, "all I could think of was all the men, hell, and the women. I just ain't big enough to get past it Zoe." He sank down on the passenger seat.

Zoe shifted to look over at her captain. He was staring straight ahead, out into the black. She sighed. "Mal, you gotta stop punishing the woman. She tried Mal and you failed. Now it's time to let her go. She's not stupid but as long as you hold out that slim chance she'll stay. Stay and suffer because that's what she's doin', you can see the pain on her face everyday, she's losing her light, and you're the one causing it." She stood up and spun Mal's chair to face her. "I never thought I'd say this to you Mal but life is just too damn short. If you ain't got the balls to get past it with Inara at least be man enough to tell her and let her live her life." Zoe turned to leave but Mal caught her wrist.

He stood up and pulled her to him. "You ain't got no cause to talk to me like that Zoe. I'm still the captain of this here ship and as such I deserve a little bit of respect."

"This got nothing to do with ship business Mal, this is personal. And Nara is a friend who also deserves a little respect." Zoe shook her head at the stupidity of her captain and tried to pull away from him.

A quizzical look passed his face and Mal let his other hand rest on her lower back as he pulled her just a fraction closer. He was angry at the woman and had just wanted to let her know as much but what started out as a lesson for his first mate was causing a tumble of emotions in the man. He released her wrist and ran his fingers over her lower lip. "Zoe…"

She pushed herself back from Mal and shook her head. "No, this ain't happening Mal…" Her eyes darted from Mal to the door. "Just tell her Malcolm, just do the right thing." Zoe rushed out of the small room and ran to her bunk.

He shook his head as a strange insight set in. "I am so truly humped." He spoke to himself.

* * *

River sparred with the mercenary on the mats Jayne had laid out in the cargo bay. The pretense was that they were keeping in shape for their next job. The cattle had been dumped at their last stop and they were heading back to Persephone and hopefully a new job, so River had suggested they work out together. When her brother had protested about her partner she had rolled her eyes at him. "Let me do my job Simon and you just stay healthy. After all you are the doctor and Jayne may need you to repair any injuries I may inflict." She smiled sweetly at the merc.

"You jus' keep on smiling darlin' 'til I wipe it off with the pain I may be inflictin'." He gave a sly nod to his little lady.

So, that was how the captain found his two most dangerous crew members wrapped around each other on the floor with the rest of the crew in attendance. Inara included. His eyes narrowed as he spied little albatross straddling Jayne, a look on both their faces that didn't quite translate into the ferocity he had come to expect from the two of them. "Hey now…"

Inara, seeing the direction he was taking interrupted him. "Mal? May I speak with you?"

He turned to the companion and felt his breath catch in his chest. She was so beautiful and his feelings for her were still there. Feelings he just couldn't quite come to reconcile himself with. "Sure darlin', why don't we take it over to the galley? Leave these folks to the killer and the assassin show."

She gave a faint smile, her decision resolute. Knowing Mal might argue but also knowing he would be secretly relieved, she led the way.

Inara put a pot of water to boil. "Tea?"

"Yes please, that would be nice. You can practice your trade on me." He gave her a snarky smile.

"You just can't leave it can you Mal?" She had turned on him with a harsh voice, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Mal jumped at her reaction. "I was just joking 'Nara. I…"

"Please Mal, don't say another word, just listen." She turned and poured the water into the pot of tea and spoke to the counter. "I've contacted another transport, once we arrive in Persephone I'll be leaving Serenity."

Mal blinked a few times, unable to fully take in what she was saying. "What? Inara why? I mean, you've made this your home, we're your family…" He knew he was being hypocritical, but now that she had made this declaration he was not willing to let it lie. "I need a good reason for this or we are not gonna be makin' it to Persephone." He rose from his seat and stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Inara turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh Mal, you are so full of go se, do you know that? You treat me like dirt, like a whore and you're surprised when I decide to leave? My good reason for leaving Malcolm Reynolds is you. You make my staying here impossible. We could've had a good life Mal. Together, you and me and maybe a few years down the road a baby or two. You knew what I was when I came on board and you knew I was willing to give it all up for you. What more could I have done Mal?" She pushed herself out of his arms. "I am done Mal, finished." She walked away from him, half expecting him to try and stop her but knowing he wouldn't.

What just happened, he asked himself? The thoughts flew through his mind. Call out to her, stop her, tell her you love her and you can release the past. But he bit his lip. He couldn't in all honesty tell her that, she was her past, just like he was his and nothing could change it. So, he'd lost her because of his stiff pride. And he accepted that.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

This takes place about 6 months after Serenity. I like the idea of a gentler Jayne this time out, let me know if you like him too

Rated for language and sexual situations

* * *

River sighed deeply and continued to brush her hair. Frustration was pouring from her; she was surprised the entire ship couldn't tell. She wanted the big mercenary so badly and she had been counting on him being his usual self. Of taking what he wanted with no thought to the future. That was one of the things she loved about him. He lived in the moment. But Miranda had changed all that. Which in some ways was a good thing, but in others…she ached for him. Stifling a moan she rose from her bed and quietly opened her door, she smiled and padded down the hallway. Looking both ways for any movement, she opened Jayne's hatch and jumped down.

"What in the gorram hell you doin' here girl? And how come you ain't in bed?" Jayne couldn't be too angry. He'd been thinking about her all night and she was a reader, after all. He went to her and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

River allowed a slow moan to escape as she pulled slightly away to look up at him. "Mmmm…I could feel you all night, so warm, so ready. I want you Jayne, please." She dug into him. "Don't make me wait any more."

"Oh baby girl, you're makin' this so hard." His head fell back as she ran her tongue over his throat.

She giggled as she let her hand wander to the front of his pants. "Umm, I can feel how hard."

Jayne laughed deep in his chest. "You are playin' with fire." He lifted her up and took her to his bunk, laying her on her back. He pulled her shirt over her head, sucking in a breath as he realized she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. "River, don't you be walking around the ship like this no more. Dong ma?"

She lazily smiled. "Dong ma." She held her arms up to him, beckoning him to come to her. "Please."

Taking his clothes off, Jayne laid down next to her, his hands roaming over every inch of her, reveling in all her sounds. "Oh babe." He grinned as he felt her readiness but he still held back. "I'll make you feel good sweetheart, but we gotta wait until the crew knows. I gotta make sure we're out in the open about this. Don't want to get caught, this has to be right." He began to work his fingers in her, making her writhe and gasp with every movement.

"Jayne. Oh Jayne. We are right." River gasped. "We are perfect."

"Yeah baby, you are."

* * *

Mal watched as Inara had her last bag loaded onto the mule. Jayne looked over at the two of them and shook his head. He weren't gonna make that same mistake, he told himself. As soon as he got back from delivering Inara to her new ship he and his River girl were gonna 'fess up. He was makin' his intentions clear and he was gonna marry River before the year was up. Yup, he had it all planned, he'd contact his ma and she'd do up a right proper party and he'd make River his wife. Mal'd just have to accept it or lose his most valuable crew members. He just didn't want to think about what the doc would say, but he'd deal with that when the time came. Yeah, time was right. He smiled to himself, very pleased with his decision and he knew Riv would be too.

"What 'cha moonin' over Jayne?" Mal groused.

"Huh?" Jayne turned to find the captain scowling at him.

"Just wipe the stupid grin off your face and take 'Nara where she needs to go." He turned to the companion.

"Really Mal, just because you're in a foul temper you don't have to take it out on Jayne." She turned to Kaylee and handed her a small package. "Now mei mei, take care of yourself and don't worry. We'll keep in touch." She kissed the young mechanic. Looking over at Simon, she reached over and gave him a hug. "Simon, you take of Kaylee."

"'Nara, please. You don't have to leave, we can…" Kaylee was cut off by the captain.

"Now Kaylee, Inara has decided to move onto a ship that stays closer to the core planets. You can see how much more beneficial that'll be for her business."

Zoe pushed past Mal and embraced the companion. "You're doing the right thing," she whispered, "he doesn't deserve you."

Inara gave a misty smile to the 1st mate. "It isn't always about what is deserved, now is it?"

Inara took River's hands. "Little one, why don't you come with Jayne to drop me off? I have something for you but it's in one of the bags already stowed."

River nodded. "Of course." She held her arms out to Jayne who easily lifted her onto the back of her mule. Inara held her hand out to the merc as well who helped her onto the front seat.

Mal came to stand next to her as Jayne hopped up onto the driver's seat. "'Nara…I…you know you don't have to do this."

"Oh Mal, please. Don't try to assuage your guilt by making this decision about me. And don't confuse your feelings either. You are a little too prosaic to ever really accept me and I finally got that through this thick skull." She knocked on her head for effect. She turned to Jayne. "We can leave now."

River darted a look at Mal. "Nee boo gahn dahng, nee hwong-chong."

"Hey!" Mal took on a wounded look as the transport took off.

Kaylee came up next to her captain. "Well, it's true and you know it." She turned and went up the ramp with Simon, Zoe following.

Mal watched until the mule was out of sight. I imagine that was the best thing for all concerned, he told himself. Only problem, he just couldn't quit believe it.

* * *

Jayne and River had made it clear to all on Serenity that they were 'courtin'. It had almost given Simon a seizure, but Kaylee was thrilled.

"I knew it, I could see the way you two were always lookin' at each other, the little touches 'n all. Oh this is so excitin'!" She squealed.

The captain wasn't so sure. "You hurt the girl Jayne, your ass is mine."

River giggled. "Captain, it's already mine and I am not sharing."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "Now little albatross, just what does that mean?"

"Gorram hell Mal, jus' get your mind outta the gutter." Jayne shook his head, they'd been messin' plenty but Jayne hadn't made love to River yet. "Me and River, well we feel somethin' here, somethin'…somethin' right."

Mal squinted. "Well, you just make sure you just keep it right and we'll all be fine."

"Now wait a minute here." Simon sputtered. "This is my little sister, she's no more than a child…"

Kaylee snorted. "Jeez Simon, where you been? River's oldern' 18 now. Almost 19, ain't that right sweetie?"

"I'll be 19 in 6 weeks, 3 days, 12 hours and…"

"Okay River, I've got the gist. But just because you are of age, barely," Simon glared at Jayne, "that doesn't mean you are mature enough to know what a relationship with an older, much older," he emphasized, "man entails. There are aspects…"

"Sex? Simon, that's the aspect I am most anticipating. The act would have already been completed but Jayne thinks we must wait for the right time." River rolled her eyes, causing Kaylee to stifle a giggle.

"River! This is not the way you were raised. You are a proper…"

She cut him off. "Simon, I was raised to be a good proper core-bred debutant. But the alliance and the academy had other plans. Do you really think I want a socially acceptable core-bred boy? Do you think he would want me?" She went to stand next to Jayne. "This is a man, a real man who is good and strong and single minded. And his mind and his body want me." She smiled. "And big brother, my mind and my body want him. Just be happy for me, for us." She gave Jayne a loopy smile. "Love, Simon, we have love." Jayne tightened his arm around her shoulder and nodded in agreement.

Kaylee sighed deeply. "Ain't that just the most romantical thing ever?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "River, I just want to protect you. To keep you safe. I know how much better you've been since Miranda but you have to take it slow, you have to give yourself time…"

"I know you love me Simon and I love you and I am so grateful to you. But I need to have a life, I need to move on. And Jayne is the life I chose to move on to." She looked up at Jayne. "But we'll take it slow, it's what Jayne wants and I will bend to his decision. For a while." River went to stand by her brother and took his hands in hers. "Simon, there are no guarantees, we think we have all the time in the world and them something comes along and rips it all the shreds. If I've learned nothing else from the academy or my time on Serenity," she smiled, "or my time with Jayne, it's this. We have to take what opportunities are presented to us. We have to recognize the good that can come from the bad." She looked back at her mercenary. "And we have to discern what is good and right." River bent down to kiss her brother. "Don't wait for the right moment Simon, make the moment right."

Simon looked up at his little mei mei with a look of amazement. Not only was she lucid in her thoughts, she was healthier than he was. He glanced over at the big man. "Jayne…I…"

"She ain't a little girl Simon, and I know she's too good for me, but I love her and I won't ever do anything she don't want." Jayne finally spoke up.

"Yes, well thank you Jayne." Simon shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

Translation: Nee boo gahn dahng, nee hwong-chong - You don't deserve her, you fink


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

This takes place about 6 months after Serenity. I like the idea of a gentler Jayne this time out, let me know if you like him too

Rated for language and sexual situations

A bit of graphic Rayne sex, so if offends please skip the last section of this chapter

Also, quite a bit of 'cheesiness', just can't help it, I'm a sucker for sweet nothings.

* * *

Kaylee poured a cup of tea for herself and another for Simon. "I miss her Simon. And I know she misses us."

Simon looked up at the mechanic's sweet face. "And how would you know that darling?"

She gave a smile at the endearment. "Promise not to tell, but I've been keepin' in touch with Nara at the training house."

"She's at the training house? I thought she had signed up with another ship. What happened?"

"She couldn't stand the thought of another crew and she went back to teach. Inara really loved doin' that and when she spoke to her superior about all we'd been through, she advised Nara to stop practicin' and just teach." Kaylee sat next to Simon and took his hand. "I know she's miserable without us, just like we are without her. Especially the captain."

"Now Kaylee, I don't think you should get all romantic about this. The captain did some very hurtful things in regards to Inara and if she's found some peace with this new path, well…" He stopped when he saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. "Now sweetheart, please. You have to think of what's best for everyone." Simon put his arm around her.

"I know boa bei, but you've seen how the captain's been and Zoe too. You, me, Riv and Jayne are okay, but Mal and Zoe. They both lost the loves of their lives. How can we just stand by and let 'em be so sad?" Her lip quivered.

"Baby, please. Sometimes people need to be unhappy for a bit to realize just what happiness is. Dong ma?" He spoke softly into her ear.

She sniffled and smiled at his caring. "Dong ma. I'll let it go. For now."

* * *

Zoe stared out at the black as she held one of Wash's dinosaurs in her hand. She smiled as she recalled when he had found this one.

"_Lamby toes, I haven't been able to find a raptor and if I don't get this one I will be regretting it til my dying day. Please?" _

He had cajoled and she had finally given in, although it hadn't been that difficult. She just liked to play the role of adult to his little boy. And right now she was missing him just as much as she had the day after his death. Mal had been attempting to play games with her heart, attempting to make her see that they should've been together all along. She gave a short laugh and shook her head. Wash had been her soul-mate. Her best friend. Her lover. Mal…Mal was her friend, yes. Her captain, for more years than she'd been with Wash, but that was all. And no amount of trying to conjure something that wasn't there just because they might be lonely would ever compensate for the perfection that was her Wash. They had tried and the sex, well it had been fine, just not fine enough, just not love.

After Inara had left, Mal had been a bear. The incident in the bridge hadn't left his mind and he felt it was right to pursue Zoe. She had fought it for awhile, she knew Mal was feeling miserable about the companion but she also knew he was feeling something else for her. One evening, a few weeks after leaving Inara on Persephone, Mal approached her in the galley. Memories of Wash were thick in her mind and she had been crying, something Mal had never seen his first mate do. He came to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Now, now. None of that. Wash would never approve of this." He wiped a tear from her cheek. Zoe had looked up and stared at him for just a moment. She tried to pull away, but Mal pulled her even closer. "No, don't." He ran his lips lightly over hers before deeply kissing her. She let him, hoping that just for a second she might not feel the hole in her soul where Wash use to live.

And that's how it had begun. The crew never knew and that's just how Zoe wanted it because she knew it was something that could never last. Mal was using her to try and dull the pain of Inara's departure just as she was using Mal to fill a void that would always be empty.

She had been her best with Wash and felt she was desecrating what she and Wash had by doing this…this thing with Mal. And it was making her sick. She as much as told the captain a week ago, and he'd made the whole crew pay for it. Zoe thought back on the incident and cringed.

Mal had come up on Zoe in the galley, she'd been reading a book Wash had given to her on her last birthday. A biography on a warrior from earth that was. Hannibal was his name and Zoe loved it. Not just the story but that Wash knew she'd love it.

"Whatcha' readin' there?" He came up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Zoe had taken a deep breath.

"It's a present Wash gave me last year, just hadn't had time to read it 'til now." She put down her book and stood up. "What do you need Mal?"

Mal crossed his arms over his chest. "Funny you should ask that. I think you and me need to have us a little discussion on what we are to each other. Seems to me…"

Zoe had put up her hand to silence the man. "Mal, don't say another word. Please. We know what we are to each other. Have known since we first met. You're my captain and I'm your first mate. That's all. We tried to make it something else and it just doesn't fit, it just isn't right Mal. It has to stop before we ruin what we have, what we had. Let's just chock it up to being lonely. I can't get Wash back Mal, but you, you have a chance, maybe, to get Inara back.

Mal clenched his jaw and Zoe could see the anger emanating from his eyes. "Hold on a minute there. You ain't got no right to talk bout 'Nara and me, we ain't nothing to each other and even if we were, well that' just got nothing to do with you. I am still your captain and I will not…"

"That's just my point Mal. What is it you want to be? You've been skirting around this new found emotion. Flirtin', courtin', fuckin', whatever it is you want to call it, and now you want to make some sort of declaration? And because I don't want to hear it you pull out your captain card?" Her eyes and her voice softened. "Mal, we have a lot of history and I care for you. Care for you more than just my captain. I care for you as a friend, I even love you as a friend. But that's all. We fucked and maybe we needed that, you may have caught me at a vulnerable time, but I'm not vulnerable anymore. Wash was my life Mal. Maybe someday I'll meet someone who can fill a place, but no one will ever be able to take his place. Never. And Mal, I know you could never stand to be second best." She picked up her book and held it to her chest. "Just let it be Mal. You screwed up things with 'Nara, don't do the same thing with us." Zoe turned to leave.

"Now just a minute. Just cuz you say it's over don't mean it's over."

Zoe shook her head. "Yes Mal, that's exactly what it means." With those final words she walked away.

So for the past week Mal had been in a foul temper. Jayne took the brunt, as was usually the case for the merc. But he didn't seem to care all that much. She smiled to herself. Even though Jayne had professed his intentions with River were honorable, she had a feeling Jayne and River had taken their relationship to the next level and she was happy for them. But she was waiting for the big man to loose his patience with the captain and she just wanted to be sure she was there. She knew that the two of them were right for each other and that this was something they needed to share, she also knew no one was yet ready to acknowledge the fact that they would have to become physical, except for Kaylee who would only think it the most romantic thing ever. And if Jayne let loose with this new addition to their relationship, well the first mate didn't want to think of Mal's self righteous reaction. Zoe pushed away from the bridge and rose from the chair.

"Was wonderin' when you was gonna come outta your thoughts." Mal was leaning against the door, a sheepish smile on his face. "So, I'm gonna say this once and then we'll just leave it be." He straightened up and went to stand before his first mate. "Maybe you was right. Maybe I'm just tryin' to compensate for the fact that I let 'Nara go 'cause I couldn't deal with her past. And maybe I just felt the need for a bit of comfortable companionship. And just maybe I woulda ruined all that was between us. So, we'll just forget all about all this nonsense." He looked into her eyes. "Are we okay?"

Zoe smiled up at him. "Yeah Mal, we're okay."

* * *

Kaylee looked over at Simon and smiled. He was reading and Kaylee just loved the way his brow furrowed when he was in deep thought. He was the smartest, sweetest, best man she had ever known and she was afraid he would soon grow tired of her. So she was trying to learn a little more, trying to be more of the kind of girl he would be proud to be seen with. She bit her lower lip as she attempted for the fifth time to read the book she had taken from his shelf.

Simon shook his head as he saw the young mechanic struggling over an ancient volume of poetry his sister had bought him years ago. He leaned over and took the book from her hands. "Boa bei, I love you just the way you are. I'm proud to be your man and I am very proud that you agreed to be my woman. And I promise, someday soon I'll make an honest one of you." He kissed her forehead. "You don't need to change for me Kaylee, you are perfect just the way you are."

"Simon, that's gotta be the sweetest, kindest thing anyone ever said to me in my whole life." She kissed him deeply, savoring his taste. "I really love you, I just don't want you to ever be ashamed of me…"

"Shhh, I never want to hear those words from you ever again. Kaylee, look at me. I could barely survive in the black, what kind of a man is that? Your folks would probably think you made a huge mistake in taking a man who can hardly shoot straight. They would've probably preferred Jayne."

Kaylee began to giggle and that quickly turned into a deep laugh. "My folks met Jayne, at least the Jayne that was before River, and they would've skinned my alive if I brought him home as my fella." She took a deep breath. "That was funny boa bei."

"Glad I can still entertain you." He thought about that, the Jayne that was before River. Kaylee was right, he had changed. River had changed him, Miranda had changed him, the deaths of his 'family', Wash and the Shepard, that had deeply changed him.

"You have a point sweetheart. I need to look at Jayne as a new man. He has changed and I need to give a chance. But if he hurts my sister, well…" He was rethinking his new found charity.

"Ifn' he hurts little Riv, well he'll have a whole shipload of worry." She got up from the couch and held her hands out to him. "Think that book can wait 'til tomorrow? I gotta whole lot of gratitude built up on you and I'd like to workin' on it."

Simon felt a rush of heat settle on his lower extremities at the look on Kaylee's face. "Umm, I'm sure it can wait."

* * *

River bite her lip, stifling the moan of pleasure that threatened to escape while her fingers convulsed in Jayne's hair, his head between her legs causing spikes of pleasure that River was sure would separate her from her body. "Jayne, please…oh Jayne…" Her voice was coming in short gasps. Jayne lifted his head and graced her with a wicked smile.

"You ready for me baby?" He pulled himself up to look down into her face, her beautiful face.

"Oh Jayne, yes please, ready…so ready." Her nails dug into his shoulders pushing Jayne even further into pleasure. He pushed her legs apart and easily slipped into her and just lay in her, allowing her to adjust to him. Jayne's whole purpose with River was to bring her pleasure and in doing that found that he had never had such completeness in his life.

"River…girl, I love you." He began to move within her. So tight, he thought, and all mine. He groaned as he felt her flutter around his length.

"My Jayne…all yours…the girl is all yours to do with what you want." She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him as far as he could go, reveling in the fullness of him. "Oh god Jayne, yes…I love you!" She felt herself coming again and held onto him, clutching at him. "Don't let go." She dug her teeth into his shoulder to keep from screaming out her orgasm.

"Oh River girl, I ain't never letting go." He slammed into her, knowing she could take all of him, knowing she wanted to take all of him. His thrust became erratic, letting River know how close he was, letting herself fall over the precipice with him.

Jayne rolled onto his side, still inside River as he brought her along with him. "Sweet girl, you okay?"

"Mmmm, I am very okay." She nuzzled his neck, licking at the bruise she left on his shoulder. "Sorry, she hurt you."

"Naw, I love having the reminders." He smiled at her reverting to the third person. She occasionally did that after one of their powerful love making sessions. Not that they all weren't pretty powerful, but sometimes…Jayne closed his eyes. "You gotta go soon sweetie, they find you here I'm shit outta luck." He chuckled 'cause he really didn't care.

"Don't laugh. We must be careful until they are ready for us, for the physical us." She spoke in a hushed voice.

"Oh darlin' they are as ready as they'll ever be. They know we's courtin' but they don't know we's…well we's doin' this. And I ain't gonna be stoppin' any time soon, so's I think we bes' be comin' clean with 'em all." He raised himself up and leaned his back against the wall, pulling River with him.

It had been four months since River had entered his shower and three months since their talk with the crew and two months since they had become lovers. These had been the best four months in the mercenary's life. At this point he didn't care about anything but River, she made his world right. And if that cost him his life, well then so be it.

"It will cost no one their life, least of all you, but we have to handle this right." River frowned at him.

"Hey, thought you weren't gonna read my mind no more." He didn't care, not really, she felt so much a part of him that he'd given her his heart, given her his soul.

"Couldn't help it, I love you. We mesh, we fold into each other. Can't always distinguish you from me." She ran her hand over his chest. "Mine."

"Ummm, yeah baby, all yours." He smiled into her hair.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

This takes place about 6 months after Serenity. I like the idea of a gentler Jayne this time out, let me know if you like him too

Rated for language and sexual situations

A bit of graphic Rayne sex, so if offends please skip the last section of this chapter

Another cheesy chapter, sorry I'm just a sap

* * *

Mal's breath caught in his chest as he gazed upon the face of the woman he could not seem to erase from his mind. "Nara. To what do we owe the pleasure of this call?" She had hailed them on the cortex and Mal had been in the cockpit to answer.

"Malcolm, how does the black find you these days?" Her voice as calm as ever, nothing exposing the emotions she felt at seeing his face. She had expected Jayne at the com, but instead found herself staring at the face of months anxiety. Without waiting for him to answer, she continued. "I actually wanted to speak with Jayne. Is he about?"

Finding her request a more than a bit odd, Mal gave her a questioning look. "What would my merc be doin' callin' you?"

"That would be between your merc and myself. Do you think you could find him for me? And please, don't let River know." She graced him with one of her best companion smiles. Polite but still dismissive.

"Okay, just wait a minute and I'll see where Jayne is." Mal was about to speak again when the big man came in behind him.

"Jayne's right here." Jayne came up besides Mal and gave him a slight push. "Sorry Mal, but this here's a might personal. Think you could make yourself scarce?" He turned to the screen. "Nara, thanks for callin' back, sorry I was out. Nature called." He smiled at the companion.

Inara smiled back, funny how one's view could change so drastically in just less than a year's time. "So Jayne, to what do I owe this most unexpected chat?"

Mal turned back to the screen for a moment before rushing out of the cockpit. Damned if he'd be hovering around like a love-sick puppy.

Jayne chuckled as he turned to see Mal rush off. "See the two of you are still just plain dumb."

"If that's what you contacted me about we can just end this…"

"Whoa, just hold on a minute, don't go gettin' your knickers all in a twist. I need your help. Well, we're going to my ma's for the wedding and well, I just know River would be please as anything ifn' you could be there. I know you and Mal have…problems, but if you could just…"

Inara smiled at the big man. Who would've ever thought the big, hulking mercenary would be relegated to a mass of jelly regarding River. "Jayne, I'm honored you would invite me to your wedding. Are you so sure River will want me there?"

"She's sure about me, she knows what was between us was..." he shrugged uncomfortably, not wanting to insult Inara. "Anyway, she knows just what she means to me. She's a reader, 'member?" he chuckled. "Anyways, we's gonna be near Sihnon and River's been wantin' to find a special dress for the day and I was thinkin'…think you could help me with the ring? Haven't had any time at all to go lookin' and even if I did, well…I can transfer all the credits I can spare? Umm, I know she likes sapphires, so maybe something like that…" He was feeling a bit uncomfortable talkin' with the companion.

Inara smiled at the big man's discomfort. "I have an idea or two regarding a ring and I would love to take River shopping for the perfect dress. And if Mal is agreeable I would also love a ride to your most auspicious occasion."

Jayne released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Mighty decent of you Inara. And I know Mal'll do anything to make River's day special. He's givin' her away, whoda' thunk it?" He chuckled as he shook his head. "So, I'll tell Riv and Mal. Thanks 'Nara. We should be to Sihnon in two days time."

"Let me know if Mal has any issues, I can handle him." Her calm veneer didn't fool Jayne, he smiled and nodded.

"That I will." Jayne sent her a knowing grin. "He'll bitch 'bout it, but I know Mal, he'll be courtin' any excuse to see ya."

* * *

River sunk deeper into Jayne's arms. "I'm glad Inara's taking me for my dress, this will be a bonding experience. I'm sure Kaylee will come as well. Maybe we can even convince Zoe to embark on this ritual of our impending nuptials." He could feel her smiling into his chest.

"Whatever you say darlin'. I'm just relived Mal didn't have a fit. He's still torchin' after Nara, seein' her again is bound to pull 'im in all sortsa directions. The two of 'em are so stupid."

Gazing up into her fiancé's face, she smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?" River conspiratorially whispered, as if anyone could hear them in his bunk.

"And what would that be bao bei?" Jayne used the same tone.

"We didn't have to get married so soon, we could've waited. But this is the perfect time for both Mal and Inara to get over their pride. I'm happy and almost sane and I want the same for everyone on this ship. Simon and Kaylee are in love and a commitment will come soon. Zoe is still sad, but she is coming to terms more and more everyday." She saw the look on Jayne's face. "I know it's been almost a year, but Wash was her soul-mate. Could you get over me in just a year?" He shook his head. "Alright then, we just need to make sure the captain and Inara complete what was started before Miranda."

Jayne took a deep breath. "Hey, I wanna get married, mayhaps we coulda waited, but I didn't want to." He pulled her up a little closer. "I know you're a reader, but you gotta keep outta people's lives. You could screw things up even worse ifn' you push on this. Maybe they should be together, maybe not. They made each other pretty miserable 'fore 'Nara left. If she comes back to Serenity, well I always seem to be the one who takes the shit for Mal bein' put out and I ain't ready to be shit boy again."

River giggled. "You will not be shit boy, I promise." She sat up and straddled Jayne's hips, looking into his eyes. "Do you trust your River?"

Smiling at his immediate reaction to his little partner, he nodded. "Yeah, you know I do."

"Well, just trust me on this. We will have to do nothing. Nature will take it's course. All we have to do is sit back and watch." River smiled at her big merc's reaction as well. "You truly are insatiable my Jayne. Fortunately, so am I." She moaned as she impaled herself on her future husband.

* * *

River hit the com. "We enter atmo in 2 minutes." She smiled over at Zoe. "I am so excited to be participating in all the pre-wedding rituals with you and Kaylee and Inara. Thank you for accompanying us."

"Well little one, I wouldn't miss it for the universe." Zoe hit the reverse thrusters and let River glide them in.

The training house came into view and they both saw Inara waiting for them at the landing pad, a vision in red and gold.

"So, we're here then." It was a statement from Mal who had come to stand behind River. His heart gave a slight skip at the sight of Inara. She was even more beautiful, if that were possible. It had been months but it felt like years. He missed the woman, he'd only admit it to himself, but yes indeed, he had missed her something fierce.

River leaned up to her captain. "You should tell her. You would not expire from the revelation." She flipped off the engines and left the cockpit.

Zoe gave a soft laugh. "I agree with River sir. You should tell her."

"Since when did you become a gorram reader?"

"Don't have to be a reader to know what you're thinkin'." She shrugged and followed River.

Mal shook his head. Way too many women on board his ship and it was making him soft. He locked the engines up and went to greet the woman who had been haunting his dreams way too often for his likin'.

* * *

"'Nara, you look good." Mal walked beside the companion as she led his crew into the training house.

"Thank you Malcolm, you seem well." There was a tone to her voice, it was the one she reserved for new clients that she spoke to on the cortex. Personable without being personal. It made his hackles rise. "I have arranged for two guest houses for you and the crew on the outskirts of the main buildings. You may come and go as you please."

"Thanks 'Nara. So, business been going well for you?" He gave her a side long glance, waiting for a reaction at his tone and there is was, just a slight flinch, but a flinch non-the-less. He smiled to himself.

"I'm a very sought after companion Malcolm, what do you think?" She raised one eyebrow to wait for his sarcastic reply.

Kaylee didn't give him time to answer, she pushed her way in between them and linked arms with Inara. "It's so good to see you 'Nara, I've been missin' you every single day." She turned to Simon. "Ain't that right bao bei?"

"Yes, Kaylee couldn't go a day without talking about you Inara. But we all missed you." Simon joined them, taking Kaylee's hand.

"Ain't it all so excitin' 'bout River and Jayne's weddin'? His ma is goin' all out, I mean I think the whole town is gonna show up. What with us all bein' kinda heros 'cause of Miranda and all." She was almost jumping up and down at the prospect of a party. "And Simon's gonna buy me a new dress for the weddin', I'm so excited." She smiled up at Simon, that bright heartfelt smile reserved just for him.

Inara almost felt a bit of jealousy at the love the two shared. So out in the open, no pretense here, they loved and they let all around them feel it. She looked over at Mal, his eyes straight ahead, pretending he hadn't heard Kaylee or Simon. But the set of his jaw telling her he had heard the whole interaction. If it weren't so sad, she would laugh. If they weren't so sad, she thought.

She turned to take River's arm as well. "So little one, we are going on a shopping spree. And I've made reservations for all of us," she turned to Zoe, "and I mean all of us, to get a complete spa treatment."

Kaylee shrieked with excitement. "Oh Simon, I've never been to a spa. I'm gonna be so shiny!"

He laughed. "Bao Bei, you already are."

"See why I love him 'Nara?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes mei mei, I do." Inara cast a short glance at Mal to find him giving her a deep look. She quickly turned away.

"Okay now." Mal raised his voice. "We got two days here on this rock. So enough with this here mutual admiration fest. Let's get done what needs doin' and well be off to get these two hitched 'fore I fall into one of them sugar comas." He faced 'Nara. "You ladies here, get to all your lady matters and we men folk will take care of the rest. Dong ma?"

Kaylee giggled. "You're so funny captain. Okay, let's do the shoppin' first." She turned to Simon and frowned. "I sorta wanted you to come and help me pick out a dress that you liked."

Taking her hand, Inara smiled. "I'm sure we can do a fine job. And won't Simon be surprised?"

The group continued up to the house while River had fallen behind with Jayne. "Jayne, are you comfortable with my being with Inara?"

"'Course sweetheart. You know how I feel, you're a reader. Don't have to tell ya." He pulled her into a hug.

River smiled into his neck. "Yes I do know, but a girl likes to hear it. And I don't mean only in the throes of pre or post coital bliss."

"Pre or post what?" Jayne was flummoxed.

"Before, during or after sexin'" She supplied.

"Oh." He grinned. "Well then little lady. I love you. And only you. Go take care of that ritual stuff and I'll take care of mine." Jayne kissed her deeply and then pulled back. "Bes' be goin' 'fore I change my mind."

Inara had come back upon the two lovers and felt her heart catch. Why couldn't Mal have the courage and fortitude to make a declaration and move with it? Why did he…she stopped her thoughts. He is what he is and I suppose that's why I fell in love with him. "River, may I have a moment with Jayne?"

River nodded and took Inara's hand in hers. "You need to tell him, he'll never make the first move, too afraid of rejection. Too afraid he won't live up to the many. He needs to know. He needs to know all." She leaned over and kissed the companion on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I see nothing but good from it, I promise."

Inara bit her lip. "Thank you little one." River all but danced away and grabbed Kaylee's hands, pulling her along in her dance. Jayne and Inara watched the girls laugh. "She is a treasure Jayne, but I suppose you know that?"

"Yup, know I don't deserve her, but I ain't lettin' go." He faced the companion. "So, did you find somethin'?"

She arched her brows with a small gleam in her eye and pulled out a small velvet bag. "I think you'll be pleased with this." She took Jayne's hand and dropped the contents of bag in his large palm. "What do you think?"

Jayne whistled as he took the ring between his finger and thumb. The thick platinum band held a deep blue stone with two smaller clear stones on each side. One might think the band too heavy, too big for such a wispy thing as his River, but Jayne knew it was perfect. Beautiful and strong, just like his girl. "It's beautiful 'Nara. I'm thinkin' she's gonna love it."

"Of course she will. A sapphire, you mentioned that. I went to the local jeweler and had him make one of my stones into this ring, and the two diamonds, they're for tradition. On earth that was, most engagement rings held diamonds. They're a bit rare now, but one of the other teachers had a few loose ones and she sold them to me." She reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a box. "Here, a gift from me to the two of you." Inara opened the box. "Wedding rings, one for River and one for you." There was a narrow band of platinum for River and a much thinker one for Jayne.

Jayne sputtered. "I don't know what to say 'Nara. I mean, thank you. But…I don't think the credits I sent you could cover this ring. How much more…"

"Stop right there. The diamonds were fairly compensated for and so was the jeweler for his design, there were enough credits for that. As for the sapphire, it was mine and I want River to have it. You and River."

"Well, I ain't gonna say no. River'll be more 'n pleased with this, I'm sure. Thanks 'Nara. We bes' get goin', Mal's shootin' them daggers he gets whenever you're about. Sure hope the two of you can…"

"No comments on my personal life Jayne, we went over that a long time ago." She turned and caught up with the girls.

* * *

The men stowed their gear in the house allotted them. Jayne took the couch and gave the bedrooms over to Mal and Simon. He went into the kitchen and found the refrigerator stocked with fresh fruit, some snacks and beer. Real beer. He rubbed his palms together and grabbed a cold bottle.

"Hey Mal. Real beer in bottles, bes' be gettin' one 'fore their all gone." Jayne opened the bottle and took a long draw.

"Thought we were supposed to go into to town ourselves and find suitable attire for the wedding." Simon took the offered bottle from his future brother in law. He was still having a hard time with the reality of that title.

"Yeah, we are. I got something to show ya." He could hardly contain his excitement and Simon picked up on his energy, almost finding the big merc endearing. Jayne sat on the couch and lay the small bag and box on the table. "Look what I got here." He opened the bag and set the ring on top of it. "What 'cha think? Think she'll like it?"

Simon was taken aback by the tone of Jayne's voice. He was becoming accustomed to the softer side of Jayne since Miranda, and more so since he and his sister had taken up together. He had even accepted the possibility that the big merc had fallen in love with his beautiful sister. And with Kaylee's help, had come to accept them as a couple. But the look on Jayne's face, the tone of his voice. He had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Simon picked up the ring, sapphire and diamonds. River would love it.

"It's beautiful Jayne, this is River's favorite stone." He looked up. "She's going to love it. How did you know?"

"I remember her mentioning it, you and her was talking 'bout some necklace your ma gave her when she was little. She said it was her favorite and that was one of the only things she missed about home, her sapphire necklace."

Simon was speechless, almost. "You remember that? That was before Miranda."

Jayne shrugged. "Hey, I may not be a genius like you and your mei mei, but I can remember stuff."

"No, I didn't mean…it's beautiful."

"Am I interrupting a quite moment? Get over it, we got to get us some duds and I promised your ma I'd try and find her some real chocolate so we gotta get a move on." Mal grabbed a beer from the kitchen and came into the living room. "Hey, what's that?"

"River's engagement and wedding rings." Simon held it up for Mal to see.

The captain held it up close. "Shiny, nice choice. I conjure 'Nara had a hand in these."

"Yeah, told her Riv liked sapphires and she did the rest." Jayne smiled as he replaced the rings and handed them over to Simon.

"Jayne, surely we can find a safe…" Simon sputtered.

"I thought the best man was 'spose to hold on to the rings?" Jayne frowned.

"I…I…I assumed Mattie was to be your best man." Simon felt himself redden.

Shrugging, Jayne put the rings in Simon's hands. "Well, you assumed wrong. River'd have my hide ifn' her brother weren't in the weddin'. Just thought you knew. Oh well, now you do, you're the best man." Jayne stood up. "We bes be goin' then."

Mal laughed at Simon and shrugged as they trailed behind Jayne. "Leave it up to the big man to go all mushy when you least expect it."

* * *

River closed her eyes and let her mind wander as the masseuse rubbed oils and salts into her body. The hands worked out tension and knots she'd been hanging onto. River knew Jayne loved her, but until she saw him with Inara, only then did she allow her hidden fears to come to the surface and release. Other images slide through her mind, The Academy. The excitement, the hopes, the fear, the pain. She felt it melt away as well. Her first days on Serenity, finally coming home. Her insanity, like the tides, coming in and going out. On her good days she could communicate, on her worse she could kill. Or at least attempt. 'You look better in red.' She shuddered. Miranda. The loss, Wash and the Shepard. The loss and the freedom. The good and the bad. And her Jayne, from the fear and resentment to the grudging respect, to the desire and lust. She smiled at that memory. And finally the love. Yes, the love. She would never be the girl from the core ever again and she was glad of that. This life, it was raw and exciting and fine. And it was Jayne. She took a deep breath and released it. Freedom, it felt good. All of it was good, even the bad, as it had gotten her here. And this was where she belonged.

"River? River?" Inara shook the girl. She opened her eyes.

"Inara, I had the most wonderful dreams." She smiled up at the companion.

Inara chimed a silver laugh. "Well sweetheart, it's about time you did, don't you think?"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

This takes place about 6 months after Serenity. I like the idea of a gentler Jayne this time out, let me know if you like him too

Rated for language and sexual situations

Last chapter and total fluff, hope you like it :)

* * *

He'd given River the ring during their first evening back on Serenity. She was getting ready for bed when he came up behind her, place a light kiss on her neck. "I got a little somthin' for ya sweetheart."

With a knowing smile she turned in his arms. "Mmmm…" She rubbed against him with a giggle. "Not so small." Her hand sliding into his pants.

Jayne gave a deep laugh. "Well, that's for later." He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "This is for now. Can't have you showin' up for the weddin' without an engagement ring, now can we?"

Her eyes opened wide and she gave a squeal of delight. "Jayne! Oh…it's so beautiful, I never…Jayne." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"You like it?" He sounded like a little boy and River's heart melted even more.

"I love it."

He gave her a small smirk. "Okay then, now onto that other little somethin' I got for ya."

* * *

Jayne's mother ran out to meet her son and his wife to be. "Why Janie, she's the sweetest thing I ever saw. How did you get her to take you on as a husband?" She teased her oldest son.

"River girl, this here's my ma, Vera." Jayne rolled his eyes at his mother and continued the introductions. "And ma, this here's Malcolm, the captain. Inara, Zoe, little Kaylee and River's brother, Simon."

"Pleasure to meet you all." The petit woman opened her arms to all. "Please come on in and rest a spell."

Mal smiled at the greeting. "Thank you Mrs. Cobb…"

"Now, now none of that. I'm known by Vera to all." She took River's hand. "Except you sweet girl, you can call me Ma."

Swaying towards the warm energy of the woman, River nodded. "Yes, only seems right. Ma."

Vera smiled. "Oh darlin' I got something I need to show you." She led the whole group into her kitchen and pointed towards the coffee pot and the pitcher of lemonade. "Take your pleasure, I need to take my new daughter upstairs."

"Aw Ma, can't you relax just for second? We jus' got here." Jayne moaned. He was used to his mother's hummingbird qualities, but the others weren't.

"Now Jayne, you've had River all to yourself. Time to share her with her new family." Mal smiled and turned to Simon. "Ain't that right Simon?"

"Ah yes, umm, I suppose, as long as River…." He was still a bit over protective and Jayne rolled his eyes at River.

River smiled as her worrisome brother, "I'll be fine Simon." She leaned over, kissed Jayne and whispered. "We'll just be upstairs, please take care of Simon."

* * *

Vera Cobb took hold of River's hand and took her up to her girl's old room. "The girl's have been gone for a couple of years now, but I just can't seem to get rid of their things. Same with my Janie's room. Oh well, an old woman's memories." She opened the closet door and pulled out a large garment bag. Once unzipped River could see it held a wedding dress.

"I was hoping you might want to wear it honey. My girls, well they had a mind of their own when they got hitch, all modern, new fangled designs." Mrs. Cobb fingered the lace and satin dress. "Had me a whole bushel of dreams built on this dress and it worked right proper for the Mr. and me."

River had approached the dress, laying a reverent hand upon it. "Oh yes, so many dreams and hopes." She turned to her soon to be mother-in-law. "And so much love. Yes please, I would be honored to wear this. And someday I am sure our daughter will wear it as well. I must explain to Inara, she purchased a new dress for me, but I know she will understand the tradition of this." She took the dress off the hook. "I don't know if it will fit though."

Vera Cobb smiled. "Oh sweetheart, that's why I got my machine and needles ready. I can have this fitting you in no time."

* * *

Jayne was pacing. He knew this was this was the most important thing he'd ever done in his life, taking River as his wife, but his nerves were getting' the best of him. River was letting him take her as his wife. River, his River. She accepted him with all his flaws. Loved him anyway. He stopped and looked in the mirror. Was he worthy? The knock at the door shook him out of his reverie. He opened the door to Mal.

"Hey Mal." Jayne stood aside and let his captain enter the room.

Mal nodded and walked in. "So, are you ready?" The discomfort in his stance and voice put Jayne on edge.

"What is it Mal?" The big man crossed his arms.

"Hey, just a minute Jayne. I ain't here to cause problems. I mean, if Simon's ready to accept you two who am I to stand in the way." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. The room use to be Jayne's. Mal looked at the pictures the young Jayne had put up. Guns, for sure. But also photos of far away planets, of space ships. He shook his head. "Look, I…I just want to wish you luck. 'Course, you break the girls' heart you're lookin' at a world of pain."

Jayne grunted, a small smile playing at his lips. "Ain't no way that's gonna happen. Jeez Mal, the fact that she wants me? That's enough to keep me thankin' whatever gods may be for a pretty long time." He shrugged. "Alls I want to do is keep her safe and happy. I love her Mal. Never thought she could love me back. And after Miranda and all…well…" Jayne shrugged and turned back to the mirror, attempting for the umpteenth time to work his neck tie. "You any good at these things?"

"Yeah, come here." Mal stood and worked a quick knot.

"Thanks. So, is she ready?" Jayne asked.

"Probably. The girls and your ma have been fussin' over her for the past hour. Sent me up here to get ya."

"Hey Mal? Thanks for lettin' us stay on board and all." Jayne shifted uncomfortably.

"And what would I do without my merc and my pilot?" Mal lifted a brow to him.

"Mal?"

"What now Jayne?" Mal was ready for the male bonding to come to an end.

"Well, just…know it ain't none of my never-mind, but you need to let Nara know how you…"

"You're right, ain't none of your never-mind…"

"You gotta let me get this out Mal. She never went back to whorin', umm I mean companionin', after Miranda. You was just bein' such a horse's ass she let you think she was. She loves you and…"

Mal shook his head at this bit of news. "That's just about enough Jayne. Get ready and come on down." He turned to leave.

"Mal, even if she didn't stop, what she was, well it was respectable 'n all. You knew what she was when she came on board and you fell for her anyway. She weren't no whore."

"See you downstairs Jayne. Better hurry, Simon's had a little bit too much of your uncle's hooch, don't know how much longer he's gonna be standing."

* * *

Zoe looked on as Jayne's mother put the finishing touches on her old wedding gown as Inara was finishing River's hair. Kaylee was zipping up the back of her new dress, she looked almost as lovely as the bride, but not quite, just as it should be. She was feeling a bit misty, Wash would've loved this. She past a hand over her eyes. A new life for River and Jayne, time for me to move on as well, she thought. Wash would be so upset at her, the mourning should be over. There would never be another man for her, not like that. But maybe somebody, who could say? She just knew needed to start living a life again.

River looked over at the warrior woman and nodded as she ran a hand over the dress. "Life does move on, it's inevitable. It is never static, it continues to grow and mutate." She looked down at her future mother-in-law. "I love this dress, thank you for allowing me to wear it."

* * *

Inara sighed at the picture of unadulterated bliss River painted. "You are so very happy aren't you mei mei?" She smoothed the satin skirt that hung off the young girl's hips making her look like a story book princess from earth-that-was.

"Oh yes Inara. I never hoped to dream I would have a day like today. I know no one, with the possible exception of Kaylee, understands how Jayne and I make sense. But we do, and we will for a very long time. I see a very long life with him Inara. A very long, intense, exciting life." There was a knock on the door and Inara turned to open it.

"So, is the blushing bride ready to be walked down the aisle?" Mal looked deeply into Inara's eyes as he spoke to River.

"Most certainly captain. I'll meet you downstairs, I think Jayne is already outside so he won't see me before the ceremony. We wouldn't want to tempt the fates by ignoring old superstitions. Mrs. Cobb would be very unhappy."

Once River left the room, Mal turned to Inara. "Well Nara, seems we have all sorts of folks thinkin' we should sit a spell and do some ruminatin' on what we mean to each other." He shifted a little closer to the companion.

Inara back away from him a few steps, causing a small smile on the captain's lips.

"Mal, I think we have done enough rumination for a life time." She shook her head, trying to displace the tears she felt forming. "River is waiting to be married, I don't think you should keep her waiting any longer than necessary." She tried to walk past him but his hand snaked out and captured her by the waist.

"Woman, I've spent the past year tryin' to forget you. Tryin' to make myself believe that you never meant a thing to me and I'm done tryin. Nara, do you love me?" Mal turned the stunned woman to face him.

"Mal…I don't know where all this bravado is coming from. This is hardly the time…"

"Woman! Answer the question. If you say no, well then, there's nothing left to say and I'll never say another word about this here declaration. But if you feel the same way I do, if you do love me…" Mal shrugged.

Inara let out a shaky breath. "You love me?"

"Always have, just too stubborn and prideful to admit to it. Provincial, ain't that what you called me? Looked it up and I suppose you're right. I ain't sophisticated Nara, can't compare to all those folks from the core, but I'll do what I can to make you happy if you care to give me another chance." He held his breath.

She blinked a few times, unsure if what she heard was real. "Are you sure Malcolm? I'm the same women who left your boat all that time ago."

"I surely hope so since that's the woman I fell in love with." He smiled that smile that made her heart jump.

Licking her lips, Nara nodded. "Alright, after the ceremony we'll sit and ruminate."

"Say it Nara, then I'll walk the little lady to her husband." Mal pulled her a little closer.

She smiled up at him. "I love you Malcolm Reynolds. As much as I've tried to push you from my thoughts, you show up there everyday when I wake and every night when I go to bed."

"Hmm, every night when you go to bed? I like the sound of that." He smirked.

"Oh, just tame that ego a little bit and take River where she needs to be." Inara pushed at his chest. Mal chuckled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"After the ceremony…"

"Yes Mal, after the ceremony." Inara smoothed her hand over his cheek.

* * *

River sighed contentedly in her husbands arms. "I didn't think I could feel any happier with this ring on my finger, but I am ecstatic." She rolled over and landed on Jayne, her hands rubbing his stomach.

"Girlie, you'd bes' be stoppin' that iffn you want to ever get up from this bed." They had been on Persephone for week long honeymoon and were scheduled to meet Serenity in a few hours.

She giggled. "We can always shift the honeymoon to your bunk."

"Our bunk. And I'm happy too baby girl. Happier than a man like me deserves." He pulled her up and nuzzled her neck. "So, you really like bein' Mrs. Cobb, do ya?"

"I love it. Your ma made me promise to wave her the minute I get in the family way. I think she has hopes I would become pregnant during our week on Persephone."

"Umm, could that happen, I thought you was usin' protection?" He rolled them over so River was beneath him, his leg gently pushing her legs apart. River hissed as Jayne slid into her.

She giggled inwardly at her husbands torn emotions. "Not the most ideal time for fertilization. Next week will be. We could try then…" She was becoming distracted by her husband's movements.

"Umm, we'll talk about it next week." Jayne lost all cohesive thought. "Oh baby, you're so good." He nuzzled her neck as he continued to make love to his wife.

"Mmmm, we're good. Right and good." She groaned.

The End


End file.
